


Dinner Fun

by IWasCuredAlright



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dinner, Drunken Shenanigans, Friendship, Gen, Great Hall, Humor, Making Fun of, Random & Short, Real Moody, not Crouch Jr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWasCuredAlright/pseuds/IWasCuredAlright
Summary: Alastor and Igor have an odd time in The Great Hall during dinner.





	Dinner Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I used the real Alastor Moody instead of the polyjuiced version.

Alastor Moody was extremely nervous for his upcoming year. He was asked to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts, the same year that the Triwizard Tournament was to take place. To calm his nerves, Alastor drank a few shots of Firewhisky. He might have drank one too many, because he was now sitting at the staff table in the Great Hall, struggling to keep his eyes open for the introduction of the other Wizarding Schools.   
It wasn't until the students of Durmstrang entered the hall that Alastor sat upright. They were so noisy, and the way they were showing off made Alastor roll his eyes in annoyance. Grunting, he placed his head on his hands, trying to calm the headache that he was now beginning to feel. 

The empty chair beside him scraped against the floor as someone sat and scooted it into place.   
“Moody,” said the rough voice.   
Alastor looked to his left and it took all his willpower to not yell at the man.   
“Karkaroff,” he replied through gritted teeth.   
“Long time no see, huh Alastor?” Igor asked with a smirk.   
Alastor ignored the last comment and took out a flask from his coat pocket. He took a long drink out of it and was about to hide it when Igor asked, “Is that Firewhisky? Mind if I take some?”   
Sighing, Alastor handed him the flask and Igor chugged the whole thing, belching as he handed the empty container back to him. 

Both men were now intoxicated, but trying hard to hide it. Alastor tried to ignore Igor. The history between the two was not a good one, but the night had been going well so far.   
It didn't take long for Alastor to find out that Igor was a funny drunk. A stifled laugh was heard from his left, and as he turned to Igor, the laugh became harder.   
“Your… Your EYE! Ha ha ha ha ha! It looks like - it looks like - like a chame… chamel…”   
“A chameleon!” piped up Flitwick who was sitting on Igor’s left, “I see it!”   
The two men started to laugh hysterically at this, causing Alastor’s face to redden.   
“It does not!”   
“Oh yes it does! The - the way it changes direction so fast! They should start calling you ‘Chameleon- eyed Moody’!”   
Another round of laughter erupted between Igor and Flitwick, who was still listening in.   
Alastor slammed his fists on the table, his right hand landing on some pudding, making it splatter all over himself and Madame Maxime, who was sitting to his right. Luckily, the woman wasn't paying attention, and it seemed like she didn't feel the pudding land on her coat. 

Alastor wiped his hand and coat. Getting rid of as much pudding as he could. He then felt a tap on his shoulder.   
“You've missed a spot.”   
“Huh?”   
Igor pointed at Alastor’s glass eye.   
“There. On your chameleon eye. Right at the edge.”   
Grunting his thanks, Alastor wiped his eye with a handkerchief, which came out with a small stain of pudding on its surface.   
Wanting this day to be over already, Alastor ate in silence, his mind in a million places.   
He didn't notice Igor staring at him attentively.   
“Hmph, Alastor, your sausage seems big and juicy, mind if I place it on my mouth?”   
Alastor didn't have time to react before Igor reached in front of him, and grabbed the piece of meat that was on his plate.   
Igor took a bite out it, and the juices started to drip down his chin. Wiping it, he noticed Alastor staring at him.   
“What are you looking at? I've had bigger things in my mouth than that. Believe- *burp* - me.”   
Alastor rolled his eyes, causing Igor to start laughing once again. 

Igor took a look around the Great Hall, noticing his students talking with the Hogwarts and Beauxbatons students. He then leaned forward on his seat and looked at all the professors.   
Spotting Trelawney, he tugged on Alastor’s coat and said, “That professor has nice knockers.”   
Surprised, Alastor responded, “Don't you speak of a professor like that! Have some respect!”   
Igor shook his head.   
“No, no. Look. She's holding two brass door knockers.”   
Alastor relaxed.   
“Oh. She's the Divination professor. I'm sure she has her reasons for carrying those around.”   
Igor nodded, and picked up a turkey leg. He ate the whole thing to the bone in three bites.   
Smirking, he looked at Alastor and said, “I bet you can't eat one within two bites.”   
“Oh yeah? Watch.”   
Alastor grabbed a turkey leg and took his first bite. Nearly half of it was in his mouth. Once he swallowed, he took another bite, placing the turkey leg as far inside his mouth as he could. He slowly slid it out, using his teeth to yank all the meat out it. Smiling, he dropped the bare bone on the table.   
“I too have had bigger things in my mouth,” he said. 

The rest of the evening was spent eating and laughing at dumb little things. The Firewhisky caused the two enemies to come together and enjoy themselves. The name ‘Chameleon- eyed Moody’ stuck. The students called Alastor that behind his back, causing students and professors to burst out laughing whenever they heard it.


End file.
